On Tuesday, Vanessa walked to a toy store in the morning and, after browsing for 5 minutes, decided to buy a doll for $2.34. Vanessa handed the salesperson $2.74 for her purchase. How much change did Vanessa receive?
Answer: To find out how much change Vanessa received, we can subtract the price of the doll from the amount of money she paid. The amount Vanessa paid - the price of the doll = the amount of change Vanessa received. ${2}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ Vanessa received $0.4 in change.